Knock A Little Harder
by Simplicit1
Summary: Spike/Faye. Not a sequel to "If I Were Your Fallen Angel", it's just a whole different story on what happenends after the ending of Bebop. There's something Spike doesn't know about Faye, and something she has been wanting to tell him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the lyrics in the beginning. These songs are all from the Cowboy Bebop Soundtracks.**

**Knock A Little Harder**

_**

* * *

**_

Happiness is just a word to me

_And it might have meant a thing or two_

_If I'd known the difference._

* * *

Faye Valentine's footsteps echoed loudly through the long corridor, as her breathing grew louder with every step. She didn't care how long it would take, as long as what she heard earlier that day had proven to be true.

"_There is a man that was taken to the hospital just a few days ago, with blood on his entire body," the short man said, scratching the back of his head. Faye's emerald eyes lid up, with more shock than happiness._

She wasn't sure of how else to take it; the last time anything like this happened, the story had proven to be false. Faye had obviously mistaken the man they had talked about to be Spike Spiegel. It had been one week since that incident happened, and also one week since Spike had left her crying in the hallway of the Bebop by herself.

Nothing had returned back to normal, although she continued to stay on board with Jet Black, her long-time comrade. They both had nothing after Spike left, and it seemed to have taken more of a toll on Faye than it did on Jet, although she hid it very well. Life was routine, even with Ed and Ein gone. The last they heard of Ed, was the times when her face would flash up on the monitor exclaiming, "Faye-Faye and Jet-Person!" The bounties weren't very good, considering the lack of crimes where they resided on Mars. The two didn't even talk about going somewhere else to search for bounties. Rather, they continued to live off the amount they received from the prior months, and eating nothing else but Jet's infamous "beef and peppers".

Faye could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but continued to hold them until she found out what she really wanted to know. She continued running through the hallway, nearly knocking over a nurse, who yelled out something after the young woman. Faye quickly stopped at the front desk, breathing heavily, as she attempted to find the words to say.

"Is there a Spike Spiegel here?" she questioned, her eyes hopeful. The receptionist stared back at her, not moved.

"Spike Spiegel? Sorry, maam, there isn't anyone by that name here," the round woman replied.

Faye felt her heart stop, as anger flushed through her, "A tall lanky man, about six feet tall." Her arms stretched out above her to demonstrate his height. "With green fluffy hair." The woman hesistated, as he flipped through her list of patients. Her brown eyes looked up suddenly.

"There was a man that was transferred from another hospital the other day," she uttered, "I'm not sure if this is the man you're looking for. He was bandaged up, and had a special case." Faye's eyes opened wide, as she tried to take in the woman's words. Without being able to piece together a question, the receptionist pointed solemnly down the hall, "Room 306, it's right around the corner." Faye nodded, as she paced quickly to where the woman had directed.

Room 306, the bold letters read. Faye slowly reached out for the knob, her long fingers hesitating. She took in a deep breath, almost ready for another let down. She turned the knob, and stopped short between the door. The room was white just like any other hospital would be, plain, and the window laid open. She felt tears in her eyes, as she slowly approached the man who sat on a wheelchair in front of the open window.

"…Spike…," Faye uttered, as her hands rested on rail of the bed to hold her balance. She knew that she should've called Jet before storming off like that, because that last time she did this, it wasn't him, and Jet had never given up on finding Spike either. The man's eyes turned to her, revealing two different tones of brown eyes.

"Looks like all this waiting has finally paid off," the man said, without a single expression on his face.


End file.
